I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by florence-nightengale
Summary: Booth finaly tells brennan how he really feels. set after "wannabe in the weeds" it WILL make more sense as it ets longer. 'T' just to b safe
1. Chapter 1

**I don't want to miss a thing**

SUMMARY: Booth finally lets Brennan know how he feels. Set after "wannabe in the weeds"

Two weeks. It had been two weeks two weeks since the world came crashing to an end. Almost. After he got out of surgery, she had practically lived in that hospital, just to reassure herself that he was alive. I didn't help that he was in a coma. Nor did it help that he probably wouldn't come out of it for a while.

She was about to leave, to go home, take a shower, change her clothes, and then inevitably, come back. But, the strangest thin happened. She got the urge to kiss him, just to see what it would be like. Just to reassure herself that he was, in fact, still there. As she leaned in she wondered if he would approve of her actions. She shook the thought. That was irrational but, this whole thing was irrational. "oh, come ON, temperance", he thought to her self member what booth said- "brain-neutral; heart-overdrive"

And then, she did the most irrational thing of all, and kissed him. What she didn't expect though, was for him to kiss back…

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Yes, I really do care what you think. Just push that button & make ally happy!i'll upload the next chapter nce i get at least one review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (booth p.o.v.)

Seely booth had never been happier. He'd finally convinced her to take a vacation with him. For what had seemed like the last two weeks, it had just been them alone on a white, sandy beach, doing absolutely nothing but staring at the calm, blue waves.

With his arm around her and a smile on his face, he watched, as if in a trance. He dared not move 'lest he break the spell his partner seemed to be under and, for the first time it registered that she hadn't said a word. He thought this odd, but did nothing.

All of a sudden, the strangest things began to happen. He felt a small tug at his hand, slight pressure on his chest, and then, perhaps strangest of all, the feel of lips on his.

He couldn't believe what happened next. Like a canvas being stripped of it's painting,the entire scene went white. Only 2 thing s registered in his mind. pain in his chest,and that damned kiss. that kiss, wich was all that matterd, all that was even real. The pain in his chest lost, thrown to the wind, as he kissed back. He had no idea just what he was getting himself in to, but he didn't care. if it got him & bones back on that beach, great. If not, he had no clue what he would do. he'd risked his life for her once, and he'd risk it again in heart beat.

But, just as quickly as everything had been whisked away, it hit him back. HARD. As he kissed his way back into life, evry thing rushed in in him. the pain in his chest, a splitting headache, and the kiss.

the kiss that was intoxicatingly sweet, and yet suffocating. He couldnt breathe, so he did the impossible. he broke away. But even whith his highly trained super sniper senses, even he wasn't ready for what he saw when he opened his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**sory that i havn't updated in forever! iv'e had a massiv creativity burst that had to be wasted on a dumb school project. but, any who... here's the final instalation of this fic. thank you for all the raving reviews! and thank you for staying with me. oh, and for all of you who are just tuning in, thank you for not jujst passing over this story jsut looking for one with a more interesting title.**

**love, ally33**

CHAPTER 3

(no POV)

Neither one could have anticipated what just happened. Niether one could have explained the significance. But they both knew there was a reason.

It didn't matter that she had lived in agony for two weeks.it didn't matter that she had feared his death. It didn't matter that he took a bullet for her and it didn't matter that she had killed a woman for him. All that mattered was the fact that he had woken up. That they were here, now in this position.

Niether spoke for fear of breaking something that felt as thogh it hung on to the whispery thin tendrills of silence that they found so comforting allofa sudden. Until they became aware of the heart-moniter.

Then, booth laughed. An almost mocking laugh spurred on by the beeping of the heart moniter, and only stopped by the dull ache in his chest. Not just his chest, but his heart, at the sight of the look on her face. The look that told him that this was real. Not a morphine induced hallucinatinon. A real moment in real time with the VERRY real bones. And all he could do was think _oh, crap._

"Bones? Are you okay?"

"Erm...ahhh...uhhhmm...whaaa?" was all she could stammer before giving up talking alltogether.

"That was-" he started

"Amazing..." suddenly startled by her ability to speak again, she blushed and started to turn away.

"Hey... Bones! Don't go, please don't go. Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her hand so that she couldn't go.

"Booth, I-I'm sorry, I just..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Shhh, shh, shh, don't be."

"I just, idont know what came over me. I mean, that was totaly irrational, and if you want me to leave, then just say-"

He cut her off whith a kiss. Just as innocent as the first, but filled with something new, longing for what took them so long to find. And as he broke away, his words brought tears to her eyes.

"Temperance,"her name on his lips nearly drove her crazy,"I know I've said I wouldn't hurt you,or leave you, but I need to know that youll do the same for me. Don't leave, just..say. here. With me. Because as much as it scares you, I love you, and i dont want to ever close my eyes, or fall asleep, cause, I'd miss you, and I don't want to miss a thing. So tell me, will you stay?"

She said nothing, once again, she lost all abilities of speech. So, she simply kissed him. Slowly, sweetly, but enough to to get the point across.

_Yes, i'll stay._

**reviews feed my soul.**


End file.
